


Kinktober #31: Free Day

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Biting, Dueling Tops, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: It's just Jess and Katja passing the time.





	Kinktober #31: Free Day

Jess enjoyed Katja's headboard. Not only did its wrought iron pattern provide a wide variety of secure tie points, but she kept it in excellent condition - smooth and unrusted - so bare skin didn't snag, even if slammed against it with some force. He brushed against it with less impact right now -- with both wrists bound to it, there was a finite amount of space that he could get between his back and the cold metal, no matter how vigorously Katja was currently riding his cock. But still. A  _ smooth  _ surface to be pressed against was a good thing. Jess liked his pain sparse and cleverly applied.

Katja's skin glistened and flushed with both of their efforts on this particular sultry night. "Tell me what you'd do, then," she said hoarsely, bobbing in his lap.

"You mean if I could reach them?" Jess teased, their lips brushing as they talked.

Katja yanked on his hair and growled in his ear in response.

"Alright," Jess nearly giggled through his panting. "Alright. If I could reach them. I’ll tell you what I would do. I'd clamp my teeth down on a nipple, and shake my head like a dog until your throat was raw from screaming."

Katja responded with a lingering moan as she leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs. Jess watched her in all her nude glory as she rolled and thrust her hips into his groin. Then her moans turned into an open-mouthed drone of pleasure.

"Ohhh. Oh, but you  _ can't _ reach them," she said with a smirk. "Can you?" She gyrated her ribcage to emphasize her point, her softly swaying breasts tantalizing him.

Jess felt his eyes start to roll back in his head, and he let them. All the better to distract Katja while he used his feet to brace himself and thrust his hips up sharply, hard enough to lift her knees off the bed. He felt himself spear her deeper than she'd taken him through most of her own riding. A brief shock of pain bloomed across her face like a bright light.

Katja rocked forward hard, and clenched muscles inside of her that clamped down deliciously on his cock. Jess lost strength to hold her up, tumbling down and taking a second to breathe before he spoke.

"Wait, no," he said conspiratorially. "No, I've got a better idea."

"A better idea than chewing my tit down to dog food?"

"Yes." Jess quietly nodded, his head the only part of him that felt capable of suave, controlled movement at the moment.

"I'd like to fucking hear it, then," Katja said, slipping sweat-slick arms around his neck.

"If I could reach your tits." Jess took a dramatic pause to breathe. "I'd tie your arms out of my way…"

"Yes," she hissed.

"And I'd take the weight of both of them into my hands…"

"Yes, yes...” 

"And I'd…" he stopped to gasp. "I'd  _ graze _ my fingertips over them for hours while you couldn't stop me."

Katja yanked his hair again. "Don't you fucking dare, you jackass."

"Nothing but the skimming of delicate fingertips." Jess laughed through a gasp, as teeth sunk into shoulder. "Maybe I could... enlist someone else, and give them… give them a single feather-"

Katja roared and crushed her hips into his.

"-And they could take this feather and just… sweep it down your belly," he whispered. "You tied up and helpless with four hands gently caressing you."

Jess wasn't sure he'd ever seen her grab at her own breast but she did now, digging into her own flesh and wincing and tilting into him to ride him harder.

"You would beg us to whip you with chains. You’d ache for us to let you release something."

Her jaw tightened the way it did when she was chasing an orgasm.

"Maybe we'll wheel in the penetration machine," he said.

She let go a high-pitched groan at that.

"And we’ll turn it on,” Jess said, “while it sits on the other side of the room. And then we’ll nuzzle and pat you-"

Jess couldn't get anything else out. Katja had shoved his face into her chest, curling herself tight around his head while she found a climax and screamed it out.  She let go of him once her juddering aftershocks had hit, and she went limp catching her breath. 

They'd been putting in fair effort for some time, and Jess wasn't sure if she was done climaxing and would finish him off next, or if she was still working on herself. 

After another minute, Katja sat up on his cock and squared her shoulders.

"What if... you could only reach my ass," she said with a smile. "Tell me what you'd do."


End file.
